Broken Bonds
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Begins around the time that the clone Syaoran leaves the company and Sakura goes to fetch the price for the water for the resevoir. There she meets someone, but is the one she meets good or bad? no good at summarys. please review.
1. Chapter 1 revised

SF-Ok, this is my first Tsubasa fan fiction, so if I do anything wrong, feel free to call me out on it. I don't own Tsubasa, just those I created. Tsubasa belongs to Clamp.

The wind blew softly through the ruins as a shadowy figure limped through them. A young girl, with short golden-brown hair and jade colored eyes stumbled up through the rocks and smiled wearily as she found the egg-shaped stone and wrapped it with her arms. The space-time witch, Yûko, had given it to her for as a price. A horrible price. Sakura walked over to it and picked it up. She said,

"There will probably be more times…when I will have people hurt themselves to steal something…for my own selfish reasons. And I'll probably be punished for it. As I will for doing what I just did…but…even so… I want it back for you! I want to get your lost soul back! Syaoran-kun…"His face filled her mind, mousy brown hair and sharp auburn eyes looking straight into her soul. A single, pearly white tear fell down her face at the thought of him. She missed Syaoran, her old friend, the one she loved so much dearly. _I wish I could see him now; I wish I remembered all the times we had before I lost my memory. Syaoran…please, come back to me. _

Sakura turned and started limping out of the clearing, wiping away the tear. She gripped the stone tightly as she heard a rumbling sound coming from the ruins above her. She looked up just as a large snake struck. Its bright emerald scales glinted in the light as it proceeded to attack her, most likely to eat her or worse. She screamed, she was defenseless, but then, the snake burst apart in a shower of blood and flesh. Its pieces oozed purple blood over the once life-giving green grass. A piece landed by her and she shuddered to think of what might have become of her. She glanced over to the rock she had just come from to see who saved her and saw a shadowy figure standing on the rock, watching her. Sakura said uncertainly, "Hello."

The shadowy figure shifted slightly and Sakura saw that the cloak the figure was wearing had a spot that was stained red by blood. Sakura gasped in horror and asked "Are you okay? Will you answer me?" the figure slowly shook its head and then disappeared. Sakura called out "Hello?"The only sound that answered was the rustle of some creature among the weathered rocks. Sakura turned around slowly to see a large snake mutant approaching her. Its face was a disgusting vomit green as it bared its yellow, bloody fangs at her trembling form. Its body was human but covered in green scales, dirty and rotting. The rancid smell was overwhelming; had Sakura had not been so terrified to think of anything else, she would have passed out from the smell. For a second, Sakura thought about her friends, they would help her right? She called out for them. No response. In despair and fear of abandonment, Sakura could only stare into the sky, her eyes going wide with fright, tears streaking rivers down her face; she would die here and never reach her beloved. She tried to run as the mutant came closer but her body had crashed on her. In a last attempt, she pleaded to whoever was listening, "Help me, someone, please"

SF- Sorry for the cliffhanger…wait, no I'm not. Oh well, if you want to know what happens to Sakura and the rest of the gang, then you'll just have to read the next chapter. Please send me some reviews, and share some ideas with me. I'd welcome it. Until next time…Silver Flyer


	2. Chapter 2

SF-I'm not too late on this am I? Oh gosh, I thought it was only a little bit of a project. Heh, boy was I wrong. Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I. Oh well, just bear with me, please. As I have said before, I do not own Tsubasa, Clamp does, although some of the characters are mine…no stealing without my okay, or else. Oh, no…I'm rambling again. Ack, sorry here's chapter two.

The snake-mutant slithered closer as Sakura clumsily backed up and nearly tripped over a rock. The snake-mutant smiled evilly and opened its mouth revealing its fangs to her again. It hissed excitedly just before it struck…just to be blocked by a short knife held by a blue-black haired female wearing a cloak similar to the one Sakura was wearing, black but it was bloodstained. Sakura gasped. This was the person who had saved her earlier. The female shouted over her shoulder "Run!" Sakura turned and fled back to where her companions were waiting in the tower.

The female glared at the snake-mutant as it tried to push itself closer to use its deadly fangs. She shoved back against it with surprising strength. The snake, surprised, backed up to a group of rocks until the female grabbed her other knife from her pouch. The female said "Come on, coward. Fight me." The snake let out an earsplitting shriek and then suddenly turned and fled down a crevice in the rocks. The female stared in surprise after it before remembering about the young girl she had just saved. She spun around and took off in the direction that the girl had taken.

Sakura stumbled again and landed in a muddy puddle. She groaned, tired and wet, and shifted to get to her feet. She froze when she heard footsteps next to her. Sakura looked up to see the blue-black haired female from before who held out her hand. Sakura took it and the female helped her to her feet. Sakura smiled shakily and said "Thanks…for before." The female smiled slightly and said "You're welcome." Sakura introduced herself, "My name is Sakura. I come from…uh, somewhere far away. What's your name?" The female's eyes narrowed and then she said "What…dimension are you from?" Sakura's eyes widened and she asked "You know about the dimensions?" The female nodded and Sakura continued "I'm from the Kingdom of Clow, and you still have not answered my question." The female suddenly smiled and said "My name is Shîora."

Sakura glanced over at Shîora for what seemed the hundredth time in just a few hours. Something about this woman nagged her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was powerful. The way she had handled the snake-mutant was proof enough. _But why is she helping me. _Sakura asked herself. _And what if she's a spy?_ Shîora glanced back and asked "Sakura? What is it?" Sakura gathered up her courage opened her mouth to ask Shîora why she was helping her. She never got her chance though because just then, Shîora suddenly stood up quickly, knife drawn. She looked off into the distance and after an moment's consideration, she muttered "This is not good…Sakura, I'm going to take you back to the tower, okay?" Sakura nodded, confused. The confusion grew as Shîora pulled out a strange item. It was a necklace with a charm of two creatures fighting. Shîora closed her eyes and said "_Tide of time and memory, shift and swerve. Transport us along this path we have chosen._" A shimmer from next to her shoulder caused her to cry out from surprise as white particles surrounded them. Sakura squeezed her eyes closed as they disappeared.

**Back at the Tower…**

Syaoran and Kurogane stood, leaning at the entrance to the tower. Syaoran glanced over at Kurogane and said "I am sorry. For causing all of this…"Kurogane glared at him and then said "It was the other Syaoran who attacked Fai, not you. Let it go." Syaoran and Kurogane looked up as Subaru approached. He said "Thank you for saving Kamui from the other Syaoran." Syaoran lowered his head and sighed. He looked up suddenly as he felt a shift in power. He straightened and said "Something's coming." Suddenly, out of the ground, shot white particles that formed a half-circle on the ground. The particles slowly disappeared and Syaoran, Kurogane, and Subaru saw two figures in the light. One was a young girl with short golden-brown hair and jade colored eyes and the other was a blue-black haired female wearing a cloak and underneath the cloak had on a tunic and leggings that were black with silver threads lining it. Syaoran said "Sakura…"

SF- Awww. I gave you guys another cliffhanger. Still not sorry about it, but hey, give me some credit, its 2:00 in the morning and my brain's beginning to fuzz. I'll give you the next chapter sometime soon. *yawn* See ya'll later…*zzzzz*

Shîora- she's predictable. She hasn't even started the next chapter yet and she's already promising the next one. Stupid girl, oh well. She'll put up the next chapter eventually, so…keep your eyes peeled


	3. Chapter 3

SF- I'm back. How do you like this story so far? Well here's the new chapter. In this chapter, the price that Sakura retrieves is different from the one in the books. Refer to my other chapters to know that I don't own Tsubasa.

Syaoran took a step toward Sakura before he could think. The dark haired girl's eyes flashed open angrily and pinned Syaoran with a steely glare. Syaoran flinched when their eyes met and then she growled "Take her." Syaoran automatically stepped forward and the girl dumped Sakura in his arms before grabbing a necklace from around her neck. She muttered "_Tide of time and memory, reverse the clock, transport us back to whence our time began._" White particles appeared around the girl as Subaru called out "Back up or else you'll get pulled in with her. That's a dimension/time transporter."

" How'd she get that?" Kamui dashed outside just as the white particles disappeared. He asked "Subaru, what happened?" Subaru shook his head and said "Even I'm not completely sure what happened.

Shîora landed on the ground where they had been sitting and muttered "Why did this have to happen now?" She stood up and pulled out her knife and said "Sîmera, you better get back here soon. I can't fight off these creatures alone." Suddenly, seven snake-mutants reared up out of the ground and hissed at her. Shîora cursed and leaped at the mutants with her knife out in front…

**Tower…**

Syaoran frowned at Sakura as she slowly opened her pale green eyes. He sighed with relief and said "Welcome back." Sakura shook her head and then shot up and asked "How long was I out, and where is Shîora?" Kurogane frowned and asked "Shîora? Never heard of her. You arrived with someone, but whoever she was, she left as soon as Syaoran had a hold of you." Sakura sighed and said "She said something bad was coming…and that's why she brought me back…"Mokona bounded up and asked worriedly, "Is Sakura all right? Yûko wants to talk to her." Sakura glanced at her and said "Yes, I'm awake." Mokona called out "Yûko!" A shimmering mirage appeared out of Mokona's jewel on her forehead and showed Yûko. The dimensional witch asked "Sakura, did you retrieve the price that I asked for?" Sakura nodded and held out the egg-shaped stone. Yûko sighed and said "Now the only ones we need are… Sîmera, her twin Shîora, and their eldest brother, Tsubasa." Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane froze as they heard those names. Sakura said "But Shîora is the one who…"

SF-Oh dear, there's another clffie. I really seem to like these. Review and I'll get the next one out sooner! Until next time.

Tsubasa-When will I make an appearance?

Shîora-Oh shut up, brother. You're not the only one who hasn't showed up yet.

Sîmera-True. When do_** I**_ show up? I'm getting testy.

Silver Flyer-Oh shut up, all of you! You will appear when you appear, so stop complaining! Or else I will delay your appearance and make Shîora fall into a coma!

Tsubasa, Shîora, and Sîmera-Evil Author!

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Flyer here, I managed to get this one typed up quick. However, since the band has the Graduation coming up, I'm not sure if I'll get the next one out very quickly, but I'll try. I think that I don't have enough of a challenge and am thinking of writing a Black Cat fanfic, but I'm not sure I'll go through with it. If you have any advice, please share with me. I'm also open for suggestion to what could happen next. Review and send me ideas.

Me no own Tsubasa, me only own Shîora, Sîmera, and (finally) Tsubasa.

Tsubasa-Cool, I'm finally showing up.

Shîora-Don't sound so excited. Your enthusiasm is killing my head.

Sîmera-It's not our fault that you showed up earlier than us.

SF-SHUT UP!

Shîora, Sîmera, Tsubasa-No.

SF (eye twitches)-I can always murder you annoyances! Besides, it's time for the story.

Shîora, Sîmera, Tsubasa-Fine.

Sîmera-But you wouldn't kill us…would you?

SF-…

Shîora grunted as she was bashed against the rocks for yet another time. She glanced down to notice that the mutants had put gashes in her body and her blood was, once again, falling freely to the ground. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind and glared at the remaining 5 snake mutants. The other two, dead by the knife, were flung over some boulders nearby. Shîora coughed and yelled out her brother's name, "Sîmera!" No response. Shîora cursed at her twin for her silence and grabbed her necklace. "_Tide of time and memory, evil calls for death. Take them back, back to tide of death._" The white particles shimmered into being, surrounding the snake mutants and transporting them far away. Shîora stumbled. The magic she used had taken its toll quickly on her already weakened body. Eyesight blurring, she murmured weakly, "_Tide of time and memory, when sight fails and death draws near, transport to safety as thy call._" Shîora felt the ground on her cheek as the silver particles surrounded her and transported her to safety. Shîora slowly closed her eyes as she distantly remembered her wounds. She felt her blood spilling out, but she no longer cared. As the particles dissolve away and left her in her new location, her consciousness fell into blackness.

**Tower…**

Syaoran glanced up as he felt a shift in magic and said "Someone just arrived by magic…" Kamui's head lifted as he said "I smell blood…lots of it." Sakura gasped and raced outside to see the white particles dissipating from Shîora's still form. Sakura crouched down next to her and saw large gaping wounds in her stomach, chest, leg, and shoulder. Sakura lightly touched her shoulder and asked "Shîora, are you able to answer me? Shîora?" Shîora's eyes flickered open briefly and she met Sakura's eyes before her eyes closed again. Sakura looked up as a newly awakened Fai came over and asked "Who is this?"

Sakura replied "This is Shîora. She saved my life before. I guess she went back to deal with the trouble and got injured instead." A weak voice from the bloodied body said "The trouble I sensed has been dealt with. It was only seven snake mutants. Easily manageable, I think." Shîora's hand came up and she gripped the necklace and she murmured "If only I could reach Yûko, but I don't have that ability." Mokona bounded up "Mokona can. Mokona has the power to reach Yûko." Shîora looked at Mokona through heavily-lidded eyes and then murmured "Then please do so."

Mokona closed her eyes and a sphere of magic shot out of the jewel in her forehead. Yûko looked up from where she was staring and asked "Why hello Mokona, what can I do for you?" Mokona smiled and said "Not me, but Sakura's new friend." Yûko glanced to where Mokona pointed and she paled as she saw Shîora. Shîora smiled wryly and said "Hello Yûko. Annoyed anyone lately?" Yûko smiled and asked "What can I do for you, _**Princess**_Shîora?" Fai, Sakura, Mokona, and the rest, who had drawn close enough to hear, chorused in surprise "_Princess?_" Shîora glared at Yûko and asked "How is the cleanup going?" Yûko smiled and said "Tsubasa is on his way now, along with Sîmera." Shîora nodded wearily and said "Thank you, Yûko." Shîora's eyes closed and the sphere of magic faded away.

Campsite…

Sîmera frowned as she surveyed the damage and then looked at the droplets of blood.

"It looks like she was injured." A voice from the shadows commented, "The question is. Where is she now; " Sîmera looked up, her emerald-gold eyes narrow as her coppery colored hair swirled around her face in the breeze. The one she watched was a male with silver eyes and pure black hair with green streaks that reached to the bottom of his ears. She scowled and asked "Fine Tsubasa, where is she?" Tsubasa smiled and said "Follow her scent." He turned and disappeared into the darkness as Sîmera cursed at him and followed.

They ran for a few minutes until they came to a ridge that overlooked a tower still standing in the ruined city. Tsubasa said "It looks like she's in there." Sîmera's scowl deepened as the moon rose behind them, casting their shadows down upon the tower. Inside the tower, Kamui, Subaru, and Fai suddenly shivered and Shîora opened her eyes and said "They are here.

I hope that wasn't a bad cliff. I might not be able to type for a while, so just keep eyes peeled.

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm back. Having a slight writer's block on this story and no limitations on my PoT fanfic. I''m not sure but this might be a small chapter, sorry.

On with da show!

Shîora- You trying to kill me?!

SF- …no…

Shîora- liar.

Sîmera- Well, you gotta admit its…thrilling

Shîora, Tsubasa- What are you, a sadist?!

SF- Not yet…

Shîora, Sîmera, Tsubasa- You stay out of it!

SF- (cocks gun) No.

~censored~censored~censored~

SF- (looking at bodies in the distance) All right. Now that _that's_ taken care of…on with the story.

Shîora, Sîmera, Tsubasa- (Thinking) _Evil, twisted Author._

_Tsubasa said "It looks like she's in there." Sîmera's scowl deepened as the moon rose behind them, casting their shadows down upon the tower. Inside the tower, Kamui, Subaru, and Fai suddenly shivered and Shîora opened her eyes and said "They are here._

Kamui and Subaru raced outside with the rest of them just behind to see two silhouettes watching them from the cliff face. Subaru whispered "Look at their eyes."

The company and Kamui looked closely at what they could see and saw slitted eyes narrowed on them.

Sîmera grinned menacingly and said

"Why should we hold back, Tsubasa. We should just kill those…kidnappers. What do you think?"

Tsubasa looked at them for a moment and then sighed before extending his claws. He said two words

"Kill them."

Sîmera inclined her head before extending her own claws. They hesitated for a moment, picking their targets, and then leaped.

Fai stiffened and said

"Here they come."

just as they vanished from the cliff. Kamui and Subaru instantly extended their claws as Fai extended his as well. Suddenly one of the boys from this dimension cried out as he felt a brief stab of pain and then…nothing.

As he fell to the ground a female with emerald gold slitted eyes and coppery hair was revealed, her claws red with fresh blood. Her eyes glowed slightly as she said

"Nice. New opponents, our kind this time, Tsubasa."

Another cry, another kid down and a male with silver eyes and pure black hair with green streaks that reached to the bottom of his ears was revealed.

His eyes had a faint tint of red to them and he answered "Irrelevant. They have Shîora. Kill them."

Sîmera raised her clawed hand at the same time as Tsubasa and swung downward…just as a blinding flash of light appeared and Tsubasa's eyes widened before he deflected his claws away from the light. He gritted his teeth as the claws dug into his opposite arm. Sîmera had no time to deflect and felt her claws hit flesh. She let out a shocked growl and leaped back.

As the light dissipated, she saw Shîora holding a wound on her shoulder. Sîmera stiffened and then retracted her claws before standing with her head bowed and feet planted firmly, shoulder length apart.

Shîora glanced at her and asked

"Sîmera?"

Sîmera sighed and looked up, her eyes unslitted and her pupils enormous. She glanced away from Shîora and looked at Tsubasa before lowering her head again. Shîora glanced at Tsubasa and her eyes widened. Tsubasa stood straight, blood dripping from the puncture marks his claws had made in his arm and his claws retracted. He stepped around Shîora and walked up to where Sîmera stood.

A blur of motion from Tsubasa and a solid 'thwack' followed. Sîmera stood silently as four shallow gashes on her cheek slowly oozed blood. Tsubasa then turned from her and approached the child that he had cut down.

He asked softly

"Shîora, will you please explain what has been going on here?"

Shîora nodded and said

"When I got here, I set up camp and then ran into Sakura fighting against a giant snake. I saved her and then watched from a distance while a snake mutant caught up to her. I only interfered when she asked it of someone. Then we sat around at the camp for a little bit and then I transported her back here and then returned to fight the 7 snake mutants that had come too close for comfort. That's where I got some of these wounds from and then I returned here and they bandaged me up and then you guys appeared."

Tsubasa looked at the fallen child for a moment and then his eyes flared crystalline silver. His left arm, the punctured one, slowly began to shimmer with a silver gleam. He kneeled down next to the child and placed his hand on the injury. The glow traveled from his arm to the injured child and then pooled around the injury. It flared and then returned to Tsubasa. He stood as the child weakly stirred, the wound vanished.

Tsubasa quietly said

"I see."

Tsubasa glanced at the other fallen child, seven feet away from him, and extended his arm again. The glow leaped from his arm and pooled around the wound again. It flared once more before leaping back to Tsubasa. Tsubasa glanced at Sîmera and then extended his arm once again. The glow healed her scratches and then it returned and healed his arm.

Tsubasa turned and looked at Shîora for a moment before the glow returned and flashed over to her. She closed her eyes as the glow enveloped her and then her wounds healed in front of the group's eyes. Tsubasa glanced around and his eyes lit upon Kamui. He frowned for a moment before turning to Shîora. He quietly asked

"Is there any way to get a hold of Yûko-san in this world?

*****************

No killing me for another cliffhanger. Be lucky that I actually managed to get a chapter finished.

I hate writer's block…

Next time.

Silver Flyer.


End file.
